Hexalina Snaug
}} Fräulein (or Miss) Snaug, is a Castle Heterodyne inmate who is also Doctor Mittelmind's , and one of Professor Diaz's castle-killer team, though once introduced, she spends most of her time assisting Agatha. According to the novel ''Agatha H. and the Voice of the Castle'', her first name is Hexalina. It is also implied (more strongly in the novel than the comic) that she has been Mittelmind's assistant/test-subject since childhood, and she spent said childhood in one of the doctor's "containment tanks". Snaug is among the inmates present when Zola is captured by Agatha Heterodyne and immediately . She helps Mittelmind explain to Agatha one of the principal reasons as to why they would cooperate (to wit: Automatic sentence commutation). She Igors up very quickly, in a classically miniony manner. Trying to help, she picks up Gil's lightning staff and herself with it accidentally (but survives). She is tasked by her master with retrieving the missing parts for Fra Pelagatti's Lion from the cistern with Agatha making sure to order the Castle's cooperation - much to Snaug's relief. This she accomplished, though not without becoming considerably more familiar with the rather impertinent squid that lives in the cistern than she would have ever wished - along with getting something of a guided tour of some of the Castle's other points of interest. (Evidently this sort of thing happens to her on a regular basis; consequently, Mittelmind shows his magnanimity by annually as a birthday present.) Snaug is impressed with Moloch von Zinzer's ability to handle Sparks, and, when Violetta disclaims being his girlfriend, begins to show a romantic interest in him. This interest may in fact become a problem, as Snaug exhibits and . She descends to the Great Movement Chamber with parts and equipment to assist with the Si Vales Valeo procedure following the rest of Agatha's team, but does so in such a way that Moloch came to her aid, somewhat to Violetta's chagrin. She may have to resort to twisting his arm, but her master Mittelmind has directed her to play nice with that which is Agatha's. Unfortunately, when Lucrezia, who has again been allowed control of Agatha's body for the procedure, demands to be released, Snaug , again demonstrating Lucrezia's/Agatha's powerful command voice and suggesting that Snaug might be a revenant (though it may simply be that she is a consummate and very responsive minion and finds the command voice overpowering). Violetta is forced to knock Snaug out to prevent her interference. Snaug wakes up later and tries to help the "Mistress" again (unfortunately Agatha is still Lucrezia at that point) by taking out Zeetha - who and gives her a remarkable shiner in the bargain. Later, Moloch with some ointment he found -- again much to Violetta's displeasure. She (once again) the technically-dead Mittelmind after he uses his built-in pulse cannon to thwart Zola's marshmallow-gun assault. She Moloch and Queenie in repairing the Castle's giant water wheel. She seems at the prospect of taking on a job this big without a spark, but is encouraged by Moloch, who says that this is big, but not 'Spark' big, just 'Hard Work' big. She Agatha's visit to the Castle and is among the prisoners who are freed when the Castle is repaired and Agatha is declared the Heterodyne. She is last seen working on Moloch's roving repair crew and a mutual hatred with fellow Moloch-fancier Sanaa. Possibly relevant outside information "To snog" means "to kiss". Snaug Category:Castle Heterodyne inmates